Naked
'Naked 'Source is the twelfth episode of Glee's ''fourth season, and the seventy-eighth episode overall. It is set to premiere on January 31, 2013. The episode will be directed by Ian Brennan Source and written by Ryan Murphy Source Spoilers Plot *There is implied nudity. Source *The New Directions produce a sexy calendar to raise money for their trip to Regionals. Rachel faces a personal dilemma when she is cast for a student film. Finn and Sue face each other as equals. Source *The glee club puts together a calendar photo shoot to raise money as they head into Regionals. Meanwhile, Rachel wins a part in a student art film, but the role poses a moral dilemma. Source Quinn, Santana, Rachel, and Kurt *Rachel is asked to do a topless scene for a student movie and thus faces a dillema Source *Kurt will call Quinn and Santana for an emergency situation regarding Rachel. Source *Quinn will be visiting Rachel in New York during this episode and Santana will also be showing up. *The three will sing ''Love Song together. *Rachel and Quinn will have good talks. source *Quinn is no longer in a relationship with her teacher. *The old Rachel will 'visit' the new Rachel.'' Source *Torn'' is the performance in which new Rachel is having a duet with the old Rachel. Source Jake and Marley *Jake will sing the acoustic version of Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) to Marley. Source *Jake will be featured as Mr. October in the Men of McKinley calender. Source. Sam *Sam will be featured as a summer month (most likely August) in the Men of McKinley calendar. Source. Artie *Artie is going to be featured in the calendar. He is gonna be wearing a "crazy-ass and very good" costume. Source Joe *Joe is featured in the Men of McKinley calendar. He wears a rabbit costume, and since Easter, 2013 is on March 31st, he is most likely Mr. March. (photos) Rachel and Brody *Rachel fears she needs to take the lead in her relationship with Brody. The last scene of the episode involves them. It's described as a "shocker". It doesn't get too ''racy, but Rachel is going to make a bold move. source Scenes *Chord and Kevin filmed a scene (12/05) However this could be for Sadie Hawkins. Source *Chord shot a scene with Heather and Iqbal (12/07) However this could be for Sadie Hawkins. Source *Chord, Darren, Blake, Samuel, and Jacob filmed a scene together (12/07). However this could be for Sadie Hawkins. Source *Cory, Darren, Chord, and Kevin were filming a scene together (12/07). However this could be for Sadie Hawkins. Source Source *Blake and Jacob filmed a scene together (12/10). Source *Naya, Dianna, and Lea filmed a scene together (12/11). Source Source *Naya, Lea, and Dianna were shooting a fun song together more than likley to be the scene for Love Song(12/12). Source *Nolan was filming on Location (12/12). . Source *Lea was filming a musical number (12/17). However, this could be either for Torn from this episode or a song from Diva. Source *Jenna and Darren filmed scenes (12/17). However this could be for Diva. Source *John Lock tweeted about filming a song from the summer 2002 (12/18)- "Hot in Herre" was released in 2002 making this the scene for ''Hot In Herre/Centerfold. Source 1 Source 2 *Chord tweeted about the boys shooting a number (12/18) which can be Hot In Herre/Centerfold. Source *Kevin tweeted about Jacob shooting a number(12/19) which may be Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) Source *Lauren was on set filming scenes for this episode (12/19) Source Music *Lea was in the studio (12/06) Source *Jacob was in the studio (12/07) Source *Lea was in the studio again (12/07) Source *Dianna was in the studio (12/10) Source *Chord was in the studio (12/11) Source *Blake was in the studio (12/11) Source *Jenna was in the studio (12/12) Source Calendar *Joe - March or April *Ryder - July *Sam - August *Jake - October *Blaine - December Songs Source Guest Cast Guest Stars Source *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael Gallery mr july.jpg|Meet Mr July A9w-KKmCcAAkFKV.jpg|Shooting a scene this morning with @jacobartist and you guys will love this one! tumblr_mevghbD0Bp1qbill8.png tumblr_mevghhw4Tm1qbill8.png tumblr_mevx39tnWT1qj5p41o1_500.png A930wzoCIAEE4k2.jpg A935GDKCIAAt19M.jpg|Visitation Rachelsweater.jpg-large.jpg Rachelsocks.jpg A93-Hz7CUAArT9x.jpg 096a51c2447811e294d322000a1f8c09 7.jpg NLD4x12.jpg A98w-w1CMAA3lgc.jpg tumblr_meym2uyAsO1qa1bxgo2_250.png tumblr_meyb76eeX91qdu86bo1_250.png A-H7bLSCQAABX9c.jpg|Merry Christmas. Men of McKinley calendar coming soon... A-bcx1BCEAAj55K.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o1_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o7_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o3_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o4_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o6_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o8_400.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o9_400.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o5_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o2_500.jpg tumblr_mgolcdbYRI1qj5p41o10_500.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes